fnaffandomcom-20200213-history
Springtrap
FNaF 3 Springtrap is the main antagonist of the game Five Night's at Freddy's 3, at the location Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. William Afton is located within the facility as, within a mini-game, it is revealed that William had encountered the spirits of the children he had murdered within the past and, as a means to escape their torment, resorted towards wearing a spring-locked rabbit suit before it quickly malfunctioned, causing him to bleed out and die within the suit for the discovery of the owners of Fazbear's Fright to be used as the main attraction. Appearance Springtrap is a sickly olive, heavily damaged, version of Bonnie. The suit itself is mostly damaged and withered, some of William's remains such as his muscle and skull visible through the wears and tears while the metal endoskeleton and wires clash with the rotting human remnants of William. His mouth is fixed in a menacing grin, with the teeth being chipped and yellowed by the years of decay. His eyes are a pale grey and usually fixed in a forward position. His ears are falling off and the left one is missing the top half altogether. Behavior Springtrap's movements throughout the game are completely random. He can go virtually anywhere, including the vents. When Springtrap gets to the door, he will peer around the doorway at the player until they look away, triggering his jumpscare. The only way to prevent Springtrap from getting to the office is to set off audio distractions at various locations to lure him away. But the locations must be somewhat close to him, or he probably won't hear the audio. Also, because he's very keen with sound, if the office alarms go off when there's an error, Springtrap will draw closer to the office. Trivia * As of Version 1.031, Springtrap now makes footsteps and moaning noises when he moves. * He is named after a device of the same name which is used for catching animals during hunting. * Occasionally, when the game starts up, one of three images of Springtrap revealing the Purple Guy's mummified corpse inside of him will show on the screen. * Springtrap has five fingers on each hand, rather than the four-fingered hands of the other animatronics. * Being the only animatronic who actually kills the player directly, Springtrap has two jumpscares. * Despite being in the horror attraction while it burned to the ground, it is possible Springtrap survived. When brightening the newspaper shown after completing Night 6, a face that resembles Springtrap's can be seen next to the Freddy figurine. * Springtrap is commonly theorized to be the original Bonnie model. * Springtrap's jumpscare from the left side of The Office is the only jumpscare in the game where the animatronic's mouth isn't open. * Along with Golden Freddy, Springtrap is one of the few animatronics without a confirmed starting location. * The way Springtrap peeks into The Office from the left side of the doorway is similar to Bonnie from the first game. * Strangely, If one looks at Springtrap's legs on the Extra menu, one can assume that they are endoskeleton legs. It is unknown how his suit can fit both Purple Guy and an endoskeleton at the same time. * Springtrap made a few appearances in the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 minigames. * According to the minigames from the fourth game, Springtrap was originally brown and yellow. Springtrap (credited as William Afton ingame) is an antagonist and one of four salvageable animatronics in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. The player may choose to throw this animatronic away or try to salvage him for parts. Salvaging this animatronic will net the player a base profit of $1000. Appearance Despite being the same animatronic, as in FNAF 3, he has a different appearance. His appearance has changed since his time in Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. His face is completely different. He now has more torn patches in his suit and has lost his left arm up to the elbow, half his left ear, and the rest of his right ear. Inside the suit, Willam Afton's body, now mostly skeletal can be seen with part of his brain visible through the skull as well as five bony fingers as his right hand. The animatronic's eyes have further sunken into his skull, presumably replacing the human eye entirely at this point. Fleshy veins and muscle can be seem dangling out of various limbs and inside the torso of the animatronic. As an almost unnoticeable continuity error, the animatronic feet now have fabric over them in FFPS as opposed to bare metal in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. The new feet have three large, round toes each. Behavior Unlike previous games in the franchise, the animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator share the same behavior. All four are attracted to sound. During the management portion of the day, the player must do tasks such as ordering supplies, printing flyers and doing maintenance. Each of these as well as the computer itself and the fan above all make noise that draws in the animatronics. However, they can be misled using an audio system (similar to that of Five Nights at Freddy's 3) to lure them around the vents and the player can also reduce their presence by shutting down the computer and the fan. Should an animatronic be ready to attack in the vent, the player can shine their flashlight into the vent to force them away. Trivia *Opposed to William's moaning throughout the third game, he now speaks rather clearly. **It is noted that he speaks poetically. *William's quote upon jumpscaring the player, "I always come back," may be a nod to the tagline from the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 trailer, "He will come back. He always does".Category:AnimatronicCategory:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator